TaraH
TaraH (id:TaraH) is a Flipnote artist who has been animating on Flipnote for a little over a year. Her first Flipnote was about a self confident ladybug, which was posted May 13, 2011, and has improved greatly since, and has a little under 110 fans. Biography Tarah was born on Novenber 22, 1997. She took an intrest in drawing in third grade after her older sister (who has been in one of her Flipnotes) started drawing anime. She has since moved onto cartoons, after accepting she can't draw anime fingers if her life depended on it. On Hatena Tarah joined Flipnote Hatena after inspiration by Gizmo; coinsidentaly, at the same time as her best friend Ryan, who is a regular character in her own Flipnotes as well as providing some voices and is the main voice for his own character. After about two months of posting and only gaining 10 fans (or maybe less, I don't remember) none of which were regular fans, she lost motivation in posting due to low self confidence about her Flipnotes. In her "Getting Delirious" Flipnote, in the comments box, she recognized the name of a Flipnoter TomWasHere, who had commented on a past Flipnote of hers, and they soon began friends. Having reborn motivation, animated once again. A month later she introduced four new characters, and soon after, released three more "Curly" characters, on the request of nagging friends (none of which were on Hatena). Inbetween this point of time, she realeased three music videos, one of which gained 8000 stars and months after it's posting, reached up to 10,000 stars (and is for some reason still gradually growing). A month later, she helped her friend Ryan announce he has accidentally quit Flipnote (on account of trading in his DSi XL for a 3DS, not knowing it didn't have Flipnote), he not having a way to tell people that he can't use Flipnote anymore. On Christmas, she got a ukulele, and now uploads Flipnotes of her playing. For four months, her posting rate when down increasingly, due to her obsession with the 90's show, Animaniacs. On Febuary 29, she earned her cilver citizenship. On March 25, she formally introduced two new characters, twins Paris and Pierre, and on April 2 introduced ding bat Whynie. There is one more new character that has yet to be released. On August 10, she surpassed 150 Flipnotes. There is a "100 Fans" "Thank You Flipnote" in production. She is now more recently new best friends with Flipnoter Bubelles as of July 31. Now in High School and in pre AP classes, she posts on lesser occasions, but always keeps her fans updated on her Facebook page. Facebook page On January 31, Tarah grew tired of constantly posting "I'm sorry" Flipnotes, so, as a solution, opened up a page made for updates on her Flipnote status, and occasionaly other things relating to Flipnotes. She also posts pictures that she drew or already existing pictures were she inserts herself (in stick figure form). Category:Creators